When The Emperor's Successor Loves
by Aikyo-no-aru
Summary: [Chapters 1 & 2 RE-EDITED, Chapter 3 UP] Taka: “A woman? Love? My mind is already troubled with those lectures. I’m only going to confuse my self more with love… and a woman.”
1. The Woman Of The Fields

[RE-EDITED]  
  
April 8, 2004  
  
A/N: Hello... This is my first fic here. (I already have one, but I have a feeling that it's rejected "there"... I'm thinking of removing it *kaso* it will be just a waste of my effort if I'll just remove it, right *diba*?)  
  
Anyway, (enough of *sentimientos*) I became inspired reading of some fics here so Fushigi Yuugi became the next basis of my next ideas for some lovey- doveys... especially to my favorite anime couple, Miaka and Tamahome.  
  
Phrases in ()'s are my comments.  
  
So, here it is... "When The Emperor's Successor Loves"  
  
Setting: In the old times of China, in the province of Konan...  
  
Chapter I: The Woman Of The Fields  
  
On a small hut near a stream lives a widow, with her son and daughter. The widow's husband died because of illness and this became a heavy burden for them. For their living, they almost spend every whole day in the fields, the only property left by the widow's husband. They need to work more to have enough money for their food and for their other daily needs.  
  
At a very young age, the widow's son, Keisuke (seven), and her daughter, Miaka (five), grew working hard everyday. They spend almost everyday in the fields helping their mother rather than playing and enjoying with other children. However, they are still happy with each other's presence. Their mother didn't forget her responsibilities and they could feel their mother's true love for them...  
  
"Mama..." said little Miaka to her mother. They are walking on their way home from the fields. Miaka has this serious expression on her face, despite of her young age.  
  
"What is it?" Is something bothering you?" asked her mother, looking at her innocent and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Mama, promise me and big brother that you'll never leave us, that we will never be apart from one another. Mama, please promise. Don't leave us like what Papa did." Miaka said wearing a worried look.  
  
"Miaka, of course mother will never leave us. She loves us, why will she do that?" Keisuke said. "Besides, you also have me, your big big brother who also loves you... very much." He placed Miaka at his back and brought her, Miaka's arms wrapped on his neck, her legs on his waist. He knows that Miaka is already sleepy, due to today's hard work.  
  
"I promise you, and Keisuke that no matter happens, I'll be with you always." Their mother said, smiling at them.  
  
"See? Sometimes, you always make it a point to worry. If you keep on always worrying, when the time comes, you will look like a Sunakake Babaa (Old Hag, Taitskun --- is this the right spelling?)." Keisuke commented to Miaka, chuckling.  
  
"Shhh... your sister is already asleep. She's very tired."  
  
"Good thing she didn't heard me say she might look like a Sunakake Babaa." Keisuke whispered.  
  
The three of them reached their hut. Finally, they could now rest for a brand new day.  
  
"Promise..." Miaka whispered while sleeping.  
  
- After ten long years...-  
  
The fields they are working in prospered. They are now delivering fruits, vegetables and grains of rice to store stands in the city.  
  
Keisuke, at the age of seventeen, became a fine man, (Ohhh... great!) strong (?), handsome (??), and charming (???) (Actually, he's handsome for me.). As of Miaka, she became more and more beautiful. Now she's fifteen, the changes in her, physically and mentally, became more noticeable each day. She became more attractive and pleasing with her long shiny brown hair, eyes with a charming luster, snowy white skin lining her petite body, with tempting curves...  
  
"Miaka! Miaka!"  
  
"Yes mother?!" answered Miaka. She's arranging fruits and vegetables on baskets to be delivered.  
  
"Come here right now! Leave those fruits and vegetables to Keisuke! He will be the one to arrange that for you!" Her mother called once again.  
  
"Yes mother!" Miaka said while walking towards her mother. It's a very busy day again.  
  
"Now you're here, I need you to go to the city to bring these sacks of rice to the palace. Find a wooden gate at the back of the palace walls and then find the main cook there, his name is Anzai. He will then assist you." her mother explained.  
  
"Yes mother." Miaka answered while placing the sacks on the cart, and then she approached the horse.  
  
"Ride carefully dear. Remember the directions I gave you."  
  
"I'll be careful. Don't worry." Miaka kissed goodbye to her mother. "Bye mother." She hopped on the horse and motioned it to move.  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
-At the city...-  
  
Miaka passed by a series of stores selling many different things, fabrics, jewelries, rare items, decorations and many more. But one thing catched most of her attention. She hopped off the horse and went closer to the store stand.  
  
"It's wonderful." Miaka said as she gazed at a golden ring with precious diamonds on it. The light from the sun makes the ring even more beautiful.  
  
"Why don't you try it on?" asked by the owner of the store.  
  
Miaka slid the ring on her finger as she loses herself into a daydream...  
  
She is wrapped by the arms of the man of her dreams, dark blue eyes gazing at her lovingly. He then takes her hand and slids a ring on her finger (The finger where the engagement and wedding ring uses to be.). After this, he captures her lips into a devastating kiss...  
  
"Ohhh my... I need to stop daydreaming. I still need to deliver the sacks of rice." Miaka said, sliding off the ring from her finger.  
  
"The ring suits you. Aren't you going to buy it?" asked the owner.  
  
"Well, I don't have any money." answered, sighing, as she placed the ring back on its case and turned her back to ride the horse. She continued going on her way to the palace.  
  
*There's no way I can have a ring like that. Unless, the man of my dreams comes, but... that is only some childish thoughts.* She thought as she reached the wooden gate at the back of the palace, as her mother told her. An old man saw her and walked towards her.  
  
"You must be Miaka?" The old man asked.  
  
"Yes sir. Are you Anzai, the main cook?" Miaka answered politely. She hopped off the horse and went to the back of the cart.  
  
"Yes. Hohoho..." Anzai answered, observing her features. "Well, I didn't know that Miho's daughter is so beautiful, and charming. You look very alike your father. Hohoho..." (Familiar ei? It's from Anzai- sensei (Slamdunk).)  
  
"How did you know my mother and father?" Miaka asked while opening the lock of the cart.  
  
"Your mother's father is my old friend. When your grandfather died, I became your mother's second father until she married your father. Good thing your father is a very responsible and a caring husband and I became assured of your mother's happiness. I continued working as a cook and a servant here. Hohoho..." Anzai answered. He called some companions to help them carry the sacks of rice.  
  
"I see... Maybe you could visit us sometime." Miaka answered, smiling brightly. They are already finished arranging the pile of sacks and she hopped on the horse, ready to go home.  
  
"I will, child. Now, you must go on. Your mother is waiting for you. Don't make her worry. Hohoho..."  
  
"Yes. Goodbye." Miaka answered and smiled as she waved goodbye to Anzai.  
  
"Goodbye and take care. Hohoho..." Anzai waved back. Miaka is now lost in his sight, and he is about to turn around, as a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Your highness... Is there anything you want from me?" The old man asked bowing then looking up at a fair young man. Tall, and handsome, with his grayish blue hair, the long ends tied by a red ribbon. His eyes are the color of mixed amber, blue and violet. His body is well-built, slightly skinny but with defined with muscles... (Not as like those muscles of wrestlers.)  
  
"Ahhh... y-yes." answered the man, removing his hand from Anzai's shoulder.  
  
"Anything your majesty."  
  
"Ummm... can I borrow again some of your clothes?"  
  
"Again?!" asked Anzai.  
  
"Because it's for my..."  
  
"for your disguise so you could wander in the city, without being noticed, right Lord Taka? Hohoho..." continued Anzai.  
  
"Yes, you're right. So, can I borrow again some of your clothes?" asked Taka.  
  
"Lord Taka, you never changed your habit of doing naughty things. When will you change?! Hohoho... I've known you very well, child. I've been taking part of taking care of you and your siblings since all of you are still babies. I've watched you grow into a mature man, but... I think..."  
  
"I'm happy whenever I'm out of this so called "jail cell" for me. I'm so stressed here, the reason why I want to explore life out of this palace. Please Anzai... Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Taka interrupted.  
  
"No, your majesty. Your royal robes suits you better than those clothes of mine, you are royalty and I'm a servant here. It will be a disgrace if the town's people will recognize you. Even if you're the throne prince, I can't tolerate you. Hohoho..." Anzai answered. "Besides my lord, let me guess, you escaped again from your lectures from your subjects. The emperor will be enraged again because of your behavior. Hohoho..."  
  
"I'm so pissed being the successor of my father, as what all of you calls me. You are the emperor's successor so you must be this, like this, you must do that, these and those... Arghhh... It's such a headache! I'm tired of spending my time in the study chambers reading manuscripts, scrolls of different kinds and many more. All I want is to live normally like other people, spend time in the fields, walk in the meadows, and ride my horse so I can go anywhere I want." Taka explained.  
  
"But you are the throne prince. You are born with royal blood and you can't do anything about it. Aren't you happy and satisfied of royalty? Hohoho..." Anzai asked.  
  
"It's obvious..." Taka answered, frowning. He walked towards the corridors leaving Anzai following him.  
  
"Hohoho... Why don't you find a woman you could love? Love makes people happy. It will change the way you think life is. Love... makes life more beautiful."  
  
Taka suddenly stopped walking. He slowly faced Anzai.  
  
"A woman? Love? My mind is already troubled with those lectures and I'm only going to confuse myself more with love... and a woman." Taka answered back.  
  
"Hohoho... Lord Taka, you could tell that because you haven't found the woman you'll love. When you have found love, you'll just know it, it will bloom in your heart, and you'll never get away from it." Anzai said, smiling at Taka's expression.  
  
"And... I think you need to find a bride to be your wife..." Anzai continued.  
  
"Really huh? It will only make my life more complicated. Well, I don't need lectures about love. What I need is some clothes for my disguise. Please Anzai..." Taka said, showing some sort of pleading eyes. His very good at this.  
  
"Alright, I surrender. But this will be the last time. Your father will be also angry at me if he knows that I'm the one lending you clothes. Well, you already know where my clothes are. Hohoho..."  
  
"Yes Anzai. Trust me. Father will never know about this." Taka said smiling while turning on his back.  
  
"Don't do anything mischievous Lord Taka!" Anzai said yelling because of the distance between them.  
  
"I will!" Taka yelled back.  
  
*Love? Hmmm... If mother loves us, why did she have to leave us?* Taka thought while running towards the chamber of Anzai.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be about Taka's last phrase, The Man Of The Palace...  
  
QUESTION: What are the names of Tamahome's brothers and sisters? From next eldest to youngest. I've lost *kasi* my list *eh*... Please... I will use it for my next chapters... Please... 


	2. The Man Of The Palace

[RE- EDITED]  
  
April 20, 2004  
  
Chapter II: The Man Of The Palace  
  
*Love? Hmmm... If mother loves us, why did she have to leave us?* Taka thought. He stopped walking and memories slowly flooded his mind.  
  
- Past two years...-  
  
"Mother, mother... Please hang on... Please..."  
  
"Taka, take care of your father and your brothers and sisters. I don't have any more time left to be with all of you. I want to be with you... longer, as much as what you want me to, but... my body is failing me."  
  
"Mother, please don't say that. You'll never leave us right? Right mother?" Taka said while holding her mother's hand.  
  
"Taka... don't forget that I really... really love you all. You're the eldest so you should take part of the responsibilities of your father. Love your father, and your brothers and sisters as much as I love them, even more. Lastly..."  
  
"Mother... Please don't talk like that."  
  
"Taka, kiss me goodbye for them... I love you..."  
  
The hold of Taka's mother loosened from him. His mother's limp hand fell from his grasp. Taka doubtedly looked at his mother's face.  
  
*No... it can't be... this is just some kind of a horrid dream. It can't be...*  
  
"It can't be true... Mother!" Taka yelled. Tears are seeping from his eyes as he embraces his mother's lifeless body.  
  
"Mama...!" Taka's brother's and sisters yelled while crying.  
  
"You... said... Y-you said you love us. Why do you need to leave us after all?"  
  
- Present...-  
  
Tears trailed Taka's cheek while remembering the day her mother died.  
  
"Why?" Taka whispered as he wiped his tears. He continued walking through the corridor as Tasuki saw him.  
  
"Taka..." Tasuki said and tapped Taka's shoulder. "What's up?"  
  
"As usual... I'm going to get some of Anzai's clothes for my disguise." Taka answered, and then pinched Tasuki's cheeks.  
  
"Ouch... That hurts. You always do that." Tasuki said, complaining, while touching his cheek.  
  
"Of course. It's my friendly gesture for you, friend." Taka said, smiling teasingly.  
  
"Friendly gesture? It's your friendly gesture since we're still kids and my cheeks are already aching for almost twelve years. We're now seventeen and you still never changed your friendly gesture."  
  
Taka and Tasuki are friends for twelve years. Tasuki is the youngest son of the emperor of ?, (I don't know the name of the mountain where Tasuki lives in the series.) He has two older brothers and an older sister. They've met in a festival when they are still five years old.  
  
"Do you want me to change it? Then, next time, it will be a punch." Taka said, laughing, while continuing walking, Tasuki following him.  
  
"There's nothing funny." Tasuki stopped Taka and motioned him to face him. He then pinched Taka's cheeks.  
  
"Ouch... That..." Taka said.  
  
"hurts..." Tasuki said chuckling.  
  
"Fine. Now it's fair. So, why are you here?" Taka said while entering Anzai's chamber.  
  
"Base from the tone of your voice, it seems that you don't like me coming here. I just came here to visit you and your brothers and sisters. I'm bored in the palace; I'm just sleeping, eating, doing nothing more, etcetera etcetera..."  
  
"I'm just joking. You know what?, I envy you because you can go whenever, wherever you want to. You don't need to worry about your father being angry at you. Look, I still need to borrow Anzai's clothes just to be able to go to the city. I'm a prisoner here in this..."  
  
"so called "jail cell" for you, right?" Tasuki interrupted. He really knows Taka very well, his personality, the way his mind works, and his point of views.  
  
"And I'm tired of it." Taka said, holding Anzai's clothes. He began walking to the door.  
  
"I'm lucky." Tasuki said.  
  
"Yes, you're lucky and I'm not. Well, I have to go to my chamber to dress. I got to go, buddy."  
  
"Alright." Tasuki said. Both of them leaved Anzai's chamber.  
  
"By the way, why don't you stay here for supper? My brothers and sisters will be delighted to have you with us." Taka said.  
  
"That's what I'm planning to. Well, go now buddy. Someone might see you sneak out of here... again."  
  
"Right. Bye." Taka turned around to go to his chamber, leaving Tasuki.  
  
"He never changes..." Tasuki whispered.  
  
- Miaka, on her way home...-  
  
She passes by the stream near their hut. The stream, sentimental and special for her. It became the witness, of her special childhood memory...  
  
"I wonder where that boy could be now." Miaka said to herself while looking at the stream. She hopped off the horse and motioned it to a big tree at the side of the pathway. She tied the rail on a thick branch and sat below the shades, folding her legs with her arms.  
  
"Maybe I could stay here for a while." Miaka said, looking at a beautiful view. The stream's water is sparkling like a flood of diamonds, the mountains beyond, and lush trees lining its borders.  
  
She can still remember the face of the boy, especially his eyes, those dark eyes...  
  
"I want to see him... again... But I think that's impossible. It's been ten years since then..." Miaka said, sighing.  
  
-Taka, on his chamber...-  
  
*It's been ten years when I last saw her. Will it be possible to see her again?* Taka thought while dressing up.  
  
"Nah. Why is she bothering my thoughts? It's been a long time and it doesn't matter to me anymore. All I have to do now is enjoy in the city." Taka said to himself.  
  
He walked out of the door and carefully walked through the corridors to the gate at the back of the palace and successfully escaped.  
  
A/N: Gosh... I'm losing ideas... Well, I think I need some more brainstorming. I'm not that good in writing stories and I can't even write so long, very long... chapters. Next chapter is Remembering... 


	3. Remembering

April 28, 2004  
  
A/N: To Sweetest Taboo: Thanks for the review and also for the list of Tamahome's siblings. Huhuhu... What I expect is that no one will post a review about my story (Tears threatening my eyes. I'm being *madrama na tuloy*.), like on my other fic here. Well, I made up my mind, and I already removed it "there". Maybe sometime, I will post it here *na lang*.  
  
I also have a new e-mail ad: aikyonoaru15@yahoo.com  
  
By the way, I'm already rating my story PG-13 because of some situations and words in this chapter (And on the following chapters too.).  
  
QUESTION: What is the name of the mountain where Miaka, Nuriko, and Hotohori, found Tasuki? (In the series.) I already forgot it *na eh*.  
  
Chapter III: Remembering  
  
-Past ten years...-  
  
The sky is starting to relieve its blue color from its dark, gray hue from the rain. Rain clouds started to disappear, replaced by thick, white clouds. The sun is now showing itself, after hiding its kingly light. Trees, lining the pathway are soaking wet, beads of water dropping from its leaves, and birds are rearranging their nests. Mud puddles are made in the pathway beside the stream, looking like small ponds.  
  
Miaka is slowly walking in the pathway, her hands holding an old doll tightly, as if she can't live without it. It is given by her father when she's still three years old, the first toy she ever had.  
  
She stopped on her tracks when she heard some rustlings on a bush near a big tree. Then, three boys appeared from it and moved in front of her, blocking the pathway.  
  
"Well, well, well... It's the peasant girl, Miaka." One of the boys said.  
  
"What do you want from me, Jin?" Miaka said bravely. She knew very well that Jin's group will play a trick on her again.  
  
"Me? I want something from you? Talk about nonsense. You're poor, so poor, and I couldn't get anything from you. Besides, I can have all that I want because my family is rich, not like you, peasant girl." Jin said, his voice with sarcasm.  
  
"Ohhh my... Poor you. You're a farmer, a poor girl and nothing more. Nanananana..." Taisen said while laughing mockingly at Miaka.  
  
"And pity you, farmer girl. Guys, look at her rag dress. It looks very much alike the rag at our mansion." Kago added.  
  
"I must be the one pitying the three of you. You define yourselves as sons of noble families here and yet, you're nothing but a shame." Miaka said, her voice stern, but her body is trembling with nervousness of what might Jin's group do to her.  
  
"Look who's talking, guys. You're a peasant girl and that's it. Hahahahaha..." Kago said.  
  
Jin slowly moved closer to Miaka and grabbed her doll from her hands.  
  
"Give me that." Miaka said while trying to reach Jin's hand, the one grasping her doll.  
  
"I'm not. Hey, why don't we play a game, guys?" Jin said, looking at Taisen and Kago. A mischievous look is painted on his face.  
  
"Sort of what?" Taisen asked.  
  
"Here, catch." Jin said, throwing the doll to Taisen.  
  
"Ohhh... We will play catch. Here, Kago." Taisen throwed the doll to Kago.  
  
"Nice throw, Taisen. Well, Miaka. Do you want to join us?" Kago said. "We already have a ball to use,... your doll. Hahahahaha..."  
  
"Give me back my doll. Give it back!" Miaka said, tears starting to sparkle in her eyes. "I'll tell my brother about this!"  
  
"Your brother? Ahhh... Keisuke, your peasant brother." Jin said.  
  
"Do you mean the peasant boy, Jin? Hahahahaha..." Taisen said.  
  
The three boys are now around Miaka, her doll being used like a ball. She can't control herself not to cry.  
  
"Please, give it back. Please..." Miaka said, tears flowing like a waterfall from her eyes.  
  
"We're having fun, crybaby. Why will we give it back to you? Here, Jin. Catch." Kago said.  
  
Kago threw the doll to Jin, but Jin didn't catched it. Instead, the doll landed on a mud puddle.  
  
"M-my doll." Miaka said as she stares at the doll, dumbfound.  
  
"Ooops... I can't move my hands so I didn't catched the doll." Jin said throatily.  
  
"What will we do now? Our "ball" is already dirty. Hahahahaha..."  
  
Miaka removes her doll from the mud puddle, tears still trailing her pale cheeks.  
  
"Look at what you did to my doll!" Miaka yelled, at the same time, crying.  
  
"We can't see it. Hahahahaha..." The three boys chorused in laughing.  
  
---  
  
- In some other place, near the stream...-  
  
"Taka, don't ride your horse too fast!" Tasuki yelled, also riding a horse, following him.  
  
"You think I'm so fast because you're so slow. You're such a slowpoke! You can't even catch up with me. Haha..." Taka yelled back, teasing Tasuki.  
  
"Oh yeah?! I"ll catch up with you sooner or later! I challenged you!"  
  
"I bet I'll win for sure! Hya!" Taka answered, tightening his grip on the horse's rail.  
  
They raced through the meadows near the stream. Taka is trained very well in horse riding since he's still five. His skills are improving more and more by practicing everyday. While Tasuki, he likes to compete with Taka on anything, always... He even challenged Taka in archery, thinking he would win over Taka. What he didn't know is that Taka is also skilled in archery, two bull's eye to zero.  
  
"Ho... ho... Easy boy. " Taka commanded the horse to stop.  
  
"You're really good. I really need more practice." Tasuki said. "So, the next time we race again, I'll win over you."  
  
They are now resting under a tree, sitting on the ground. The sun is now shining brightly.  
  
"Then... You mean to say that I still need to wait for ten years more before we'll be able to race again, friend. I already warned you that I'll win." Taka said, poking fun at Tasuki.  
  
"Why you?!" Tasuki reacted, trying to pound Taka.  
  
"Calm down. I'm only joking. I only mean... Wait... Can you hear that?" Taka asked. He heard someone crying near them.  
  
"What?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Someone is crying. I think it's a girl. And, there are also voices of boys. It's coming over there." Taka said. "Let's take a look."  
  
"Why do we need to bother? Our companions might be looking for us." Tasuki questioned.  
  
"But, we need to see who it is. Maybe we can help. After all, we know the way back to the palace. They need not to worry. Come on."  
  
"Alright. What can I do?!"  
  
- At the pathway...-  
  
Miaka is trying to get out from Jin and his company. She can't bear anymore the foul and insulting words given to her.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, peasant girl?" asked Jin, grabbing her right arm.  
  
"I-I'm going h-home." Miaka said between her sobs.  
  
"Ohhh... you're not. We still want to play with you."  
  
"But, I-I want to go home now." Miaka said while crying.  
  
"Don't be stubborn, peasant girl. We want to play with you... after all, right guys?"  
  
They didn't know that someone is watching them, hiding in the bushes. Taka's fist clenched because of anger.  
  
"We need to help her. Come now, Tasuki." Taka said.  
  
Then...  
  
"Stop that, scuffle persons!" A voice yelled. Jin slowly turned around to look who it is.  
  
Standing yards away, behind the bushes is a boy. His hair is dark blue, his eyes brooding. Behind him is a red-haired boy. Miaka just looked at them, still crying. Taka and Tasuki came face to face with Jin, Taisen and Kago, keeping Miaka far away from them.  
  
"And who do you think you are to call us scuffle persons?!" Jin said.  
  
"Yeah! You want a fight, petty boys?!" Taisen challenged.  
  
"You don't have the right to call us petty boys. You don't know who you are talking to." Tasuki answered.  
  
"Arrogant boys!" Kago said. "Don't try to push yourself here or else..."  
  
"or else what, arrogant boys?!" Taka asked.  
  
"We'll fight with you, fair play. The three of us and the two of you." Kago said.  
  
"I don't fight for a childish reason. Are you already satisfied hurting a helpless girl, doing nothing to you?" Taka said, looking at his back, where Miaka is.  
  
"And you call that "fair"! Such imbeciles, you're acting like a jackass, a stupid donkey. We're only two and there are three of you." Tasuki said annoyingly.  
  
"Tasuki! Don't talk like that. You're forgetting your etiquette." Taka said.  
  
They didn't notice that Jin is already aiming a punch when he's the one punched by Tasuki to stop him. Jin stumbled and fell down in a mud puddle, his hand touching his face.  
  
"Serves you right, grouch. You're slow, very slow." Tasuki said. Jin is grumbling with anger, mud all over his body.  
  
Taisen and Kago moved to kick Tasuki when Taka stopped them.  
  
"You've asked for this." Taka said as he punched both Taisen and Kago. They also landed on a mud puddle.  
  
"Look at yourselves. You look like pigs on a pig pen. Losers! Hahahahaha..." Tasuki laughed.  
  
"You two will pay for this." Jin said, standing, anger on his face. "Let's go!"  
  
Jin's group left, whispering cursing words. "Damn it. They will pay for this. They will..."  
  
Then, Taka and Tasuki came to Miaka.  
  
"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Taka asked Miaka, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Those bad words.." Tasuki said.  
  
Miaka is still crying, covering her face with her mud covered hands from her doll. She slowly looked up to look at her rescuers. At the same time, Taka looked at her and their eyes met, locked.  
  
"I can help you clean yourself. Your body has some spots of mud." Taka said. Then he noticed Miaka's doll on her hands. "I can also help clean your doll."  
  
"I'm alright. You don't need to because I can do it myself. Thank you for helping me." Miaka said.  
  
"What are you talking about? We will help you." Tasuki said.  
  
"If you really want to." Miaka said, the three of them going to the stream.  
  
"Use this handkerchief to wipe off the mud." Taka said, extending his arm to give Miaka his handkerchief.  
  
"Thank you." Miaka said shyly. She caught the scent of Taka's handkerchief; it smells like sweet flowers mixed with his male scent.  
  
"I'll clean your doll." Tasuki volunteered, washing away the mud from it.  
  
The three of them are sitting at the grass near the stream's water. Silence took place and Taka felt uneasy, so he started a conversation.  
  
"Why are they making fun of you?" asked Taka.  
  
"I'm helping my mother and my brother in the fields. They call me the "peasant girl"." Miaka explained, while cleaning herself. Tears are threatening again in her eyes. "I don't understand. They look little at me, and my family too. Why?"  
  
"Don't believe what they've said. All people are important, including their roles in everyday life. Farmers are important, very important. Do you think the people in the city will have something to eat, other than meat and poultry, if there are no farmers? ... Of course not, even the family of those bad boys. They don't have the right to insult you. Understand?" Taka said, while his eyes are looking intently at Miaka.  
  
*His eyes are so beautiful...* Miaka thought. She can't take away her eyes from his gaze.  
  
"You're right." Miaka said, a smile slowly forming on her lips.  
  
"Always smile. You look more beautiful, when you're smiling." Taka said, looking at Miaka's young, charming face. Even at her young age, her rare beauty can be noticed. "Ummm... there's still mud on your face. I'll wipe it off."  
  
He took his handkerchief from Miaka's hand, as his fingers slightly made contact with hers. Taka gently wiped the mud from her face, while different emotions are starting to flood his mind, his young heart...  
  
"Here's your doll, kid." Tasuki said, giving the doll to Miaka. Taka lowered his hand from Miaka's face and blushed slightly.  
  
"My name is T-..." Taka started as voices interrupted.  
  
"Young masters?! Young masters?!" Voices yelled. Several men, riding horses are approaching.  
  
"We're here!" Tasuki yelled. "Hey, come on. We need to go back now." Tasuki said to Taka.  
  
"I know, just a second." Taka answered, still looking at Miaka.  
  
"Wait here. We'll just get our horses." Taka said, standing and fixing his composure. His handkerchief fell from his hand and landed on the ground. Miaka saw it and took it... to keep...  
  
*The two of them are called young masters, and that only means... I thought I can already have friends... *  
  
Taka and Tasuki walked to the pathway. Taka stopped for a while, to look at Miaka. He doesn't know why he wants to be assured that Miaka is still there. And... their eyes met again, like talking without words, just the feelings reflected in their eyes' depths.  
  
*I need to go now... We'll see each other again, someday. Maybe, here again... And then, I'll have the chance to know your name.* Miaka thought sadly, as she slowly stood and walked away, without being noticed.  
  
Taka regretted looking back again, after looking at Miaka. After getting their horse, Taka hurriedly went to where they just left Miaka.  
  
"She already left..." Taka whispered, his words failing him.  
  
"You don't need to worry about her anymore, pal." Tasuki said, placing his hand on Taka's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be home safely. Let's keep going now."  
  
*I'll see you again... We'll meet again...*  
  
- Present...-  
  
"I'm still waiting for the second chance... of seeing you again..." Miaka said to herself, while staring at the clear water, imagining those dark, blue eyes of her hero. She placed her hand on her pocket, and gently took an old handkerchief from it (Already clean. Ok?!)  
  
"I think I must go home now. Mother is waiting for me."  
  
A/N: Jin, Taisen, and Kago are my imaginary characters. I tried to write this chapter without using any names for them, but... I got tired of typing one of the boys, another boy, the boy etcetera etcetera...  
  
Jin- person and inhabitant... * Taisen- means great war... * Kago- cage...* *in Nippongo  
  
Jin's group, in my story, is "An inhabitant of a great war in a cage."  
  
It's very also very hard for me to write this chapter because it's hard thinking of the right words for their conversations. They are still youngsters in this chapter, especially Miaka. She's still five here. Sighs... Next chapter is I'm Tamahome... 


End file.
